mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Chimera's Curse
The Chimera's Curse is a children's fantasy novel by Julia Golding, first published in 2007. It is the fourth and final book of the Companions Quartet. Golding has stated that there might be a continuation for this serires. Plot summary Connie is the world's last Universal and the only one who can communicate with everyone and everything; the only person who can keep peace and unity between humans and the mythical beings being destroyed by human hands. But, the evil shapeshifter Kullervo wants her power. He wants to destroy all humanity for wiping out the mythical creatures. During a scorching summer, Kullervo prepares for war. The serpent-like Chimera is only a small part of his deadly army. As the dangerous fire of Kullervo's hatred bursts into life, Connie and her best friend Col must stop him. But how? And who will survive this fight to the death? And what must be sacrificed for it? Characters *'Connie Lionheart':- about 14 years old, main character, Society member, Universal companion, close to Argand, Kullervo, Gard, Sentinel, and many other creatures. A shy girl that faces her fears to become the strongest Universal companion there ever was. Shows regards to Colin. *'Simon Lionheart':- 12 years old, Connie's brother, Society member, Companion to the Nemean Lions, Amalthean Goats, and the great snakes,all of which, when combined, create the Chimera, a monster with three heads, one for each lion, goat and serpent. The usual boy, annoying, self-righteous, and all, but a good guy. *'Colin (Col) Clamworthy':- about 14 years old, Connie's friend, Society member, Companion of the Pegasus species, specifically Skylark. Like his father, he can get an easy conversation going in atmospheres that would normally daunt others. A great pegasus rider, is recruited to the British squad. *'Aneena Nuruddin':- Connie's best friend, always looking for the latest scoop. Though she is always determined to get a way that suits her, she is a good friend at heart and a great ally to have by your side when your crazy great-aunt is determined to keep you prisoner. *'Jane Benedict':- Connie's best friend, smart and ever the peacemaker. Though she maybe non-Society, she is always a good friend to have and keeps a sensible head in the worst situations. *'Evelyn Lionheart Clamworthy':- Connie's aunt, Col's stepmother, Mack's wife, Society member, Companion of the Banshee species. She has Mack's child, George Clamworthy, at the end of the book. Since she is a companion of banshees, she does things that, according to those closest to her, make her eccentric, though she is a nice and funny woman. *'Mrs. Clamworthy':- Col's grandmother and Mack's mother, often heard saying her son has frogspawn for brains. Is a Society member, Companion of the Water Sprite species. The typical grandmother. She would be a normal senior citizen if not for her gift. *'Mack Clamworthy':- Col's father, Evelyn's husband, has frogspawn for brains. Society member, Companion of the Kraken species, much like those cool motorcycle bikers you encounter daily. Though he often acts idiotic, he has a good heart. Spoilers for Book Connie defeats Kullervo once and for all in this book, though he is not gone - he is inside of her. She gains the ability to shape-shift, just like him, but she keeps this little tidbit of information to herself. Col asks her out, and she says yes! Evelyn and Mack marry, and they have baby George Clamworthy - and Connie can tell that the Company of Universals has a new companion while others are floundering to grasp an idea of what his gift is. Simon discovers his gift, Col takes the Grade Four test and flaunts his skills in front of the two most skilled Pegasi riders. Liam, a fire imp companion, is found to have the gift though his parents have no clue whatsoever about him and his ancestors. External links * Julia Golding's website * http://www.fanfiction.net/book/Companions_Quartet/ Category:2007 novels Category:Children's fantasy novels